Death Shall Conquer: Year Two
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: Raven is entering her second year of Hogwarts. How will she deal with the attacks on the students? And what about the most annoying teacher to have ever existed? Join her on another adventure at Hogwarts. Sequel to Death Shall Conquer.
1. A new Year

**Here is the sequel that took way too long for me to think of and get some inspiration for. This is thanks to the reviews that I saw. I couldn't just leave you hanging. If you haven't read the first part it is on my profile and is called Death Shall Conquer. Without further ado let's begin.**

**Raven's POV**

I love summer vacation. The ability to just sit back and relax is the best. But I found myself wanting some excitement. Don't get me wrong I love living it is just I want something to happen. I guess I am just a little restless. But I have gone outside just to attract monster which I have gotten in big trouble more than once. Sirius would tell me how I should do that because it scares them.

It was decided that he should know about us and he didn't believe it at first. But he has grown accustomed to seeing us pull out our swords and practice in the living room, much to the annoyance of my mother.

I do miss the camp but I have to admit that this is awesome to not have to worry or get up every single day extra early to practice. Chiron was told of everything that happened and he told us to keep our eyes open.

We were sitting around the table eating breakfast that kreacher the House elf made when a flock of owls came in. Each one carried a Hogwarts letter in its mouth.

"It appears that your supply lists have finally made it." My mother said with a smile, "I would always look forward to their arrival because it meant it was time to return to Hogwarts."

"It is something that you miss. I have to get going now. It is time that I get to work. There are rumors of where Pettigrew is but I am afraid that they have all been dead ends." Sirius said.

We all said bye to him when he left.

"You three better get dressed. We'll go shopping today, though I am confused by the list. There are so many Lockhart books on here." She said.

"Who's Lockhart?" Ash asked as she put her dishes into the sink where they stated to clean themselves.

"He is a celebrated author who has defeated many dark creatures." She simply stated.

"Then what is the problem? He must know what he is doing." Eric said following Ash.

"I met him and instantly knew he was a fraud. But the teacher will still teach you the spells anyways so it shouldn't matter." She said.

After that we went up to our room and changed. My room I had changed to have some green added to the black. I had on a pair of jeans and my camp half-blood shirt. Sam, the satyr that brought me to camp, was nice enough to send us all new shirts. With my necklace on, it had four camp half-blood beads on it, and we decided to make our own beads for each year at Hogwarts. The new bead had the sorcerer's stone on it.

In a minute we were all standing in diagon alley ready to buy our supplies. We stopped off at Madame Malkins (**Thanks to the guest for telling me what it is called**) to get new robes. All of ours were torn and even when fixed they were small. We all have grown since last year. Next was to refill our potion kits, and finally we went to get our books. The place was crowded to say the least. But thanks to my heritage people formed a small bubble around us. Mom had gone to buy some supplies for the owls we had.

It took us a while but soon the only books we needed were the Lockhart books. The reason for the crowded, made up of dreamy-eyed girls and annoyed guys, was that The author was there signing copies. If he was a half-blood he would be a child of Aphrodite. The books were behind the desk he was sitting at so we had to stand in line. When we got up there we grabbed the books and left. Well we tried to leave.

"Hold up those aren't signed yet." He said with a smile. The girls around us started to talk about his perfect teeth.

"We aren't interested." I said and lead them away.

"Are you sure?" he said stopping us once again.

"Yes." I said in a strained voice.

We had finally gotten away from him. "He is really full of himself don't you think?" Ash said causing some of his fan to look at us nastily.

We bought the books and, as instructed, stayed in the shop to wait for my mom. By the time mom had found us Potter had arrived and had a photo shoot with Lockhart. Ron's Father, Mr. Weasley, had also gotten into a fight with Mr. Malfoy. After they were broken up Mr. Malfoy give Ron's sister's book back but I could see something sticking out of it.

"Why was it so crowded in there? I thought it would have been emptier." Mom said when we were at the ice cream shop.

"Lockhart was signing books. He even argued with us when we said we didn't want ours signed." Said Ash who had gotten a peppermint ice cream cone.

"I think Raven wanted to punch him." Stated Eric eating his vanilla ice cream.

"He was annoying me." I said, my temper getting the best of me while I glared at my chocolate ice cream.

"We also found out who our Defense teacher is." I continued.

"Lockhart, himself." Ash said.

"Oh my gods." Sighed my mother, "Well there is nothing we can do about it."

We finished our ice cream while talking about what we were looking forward too. Quidditch was on our minds but over the summer Eric decided not to join the sport. Ash wanted to be a chaser and I was fine with either seeker or chaser.

"Make sure your grades don't fall." Mother said, "Come on let's go home."

The rest of the day we spent goofing off, except for Eric who read all of the books. All except for the Lockhart books, he had given up after the first one. By the time we went to bed none of us could wait to go back to Hogwarts.

**How do you like it? please leave a review, follow, favorite, and continue being awesome. Here are some cookies to celebrate the continuation of the series. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Am i crazy?

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter.**

Tomorrow was the day that we went to platform 9 ¾ to go to Hogwarts. A lot has happened such as Fred and George Weasley found out about our plans to become animagi. We were walking around diagon alley for potion ingredients. Turns out that a complicated potion has to be brewed and left to set for a year before it is ready. They were there checking out the joke shop when they overheard us. Thankfully they wanted to be a part of our group.

The potion was finished today. Eric helped me brew it while Ash was making sure no one found us. We had many failed attempts because I put the wrong ingredient in or we had to leave it suddenly. But when it was done I divided it into five containers. The book said it didn't have to set in a cauldron, which was awesome seeing as it would be obvious what we were doing.

Other than that nothing weird, with one outstanding exception, which will be discussed later, happened. For my birthday my chocolate addiction was fed, Ash obsessed over Quidditch, and Eric would always have his nose in a book. Ash looked scandalized that I wouldn't try out for Quidditch. The only spot open was seeker and Slytherin always kept their original players. Also we saw Draco's dad by the whole team brooms. Also, I was only supposed to fly on a broom when I had to, not when I wanted to. It took a week to calm her down. Our card collection was half way done already, because of Eric's suggestion of we all work on it together, and I also ate most of the chocolate. I am thankful for all of the practice because otherwise I would be fat.

Now, to the really weird thing that has started to happen. I am hearing a voice in my head. It started a week after I came back home. I finally decided to talk to my dad about it, he should know. The reason I didn't go sooner was because I figured it would go away. I also didn't want to seem crazy. Maybe I am, though.

I shadow travelled straight to hades palace. I had to wait a while, but I finally was allowed in.

"Raven, it is good to see you." He said to me.

"Father I need to ask you something." I said as I knelt before him.

"What is wrong?" he asked evenly.

"Ever since first year I have been hearing this voice inside my head. The voice tries to persuade me to be evil. I don't know what to do." I said hating to admit that I couldn't do it.

"You said that the Potter boy had a soul piece in him?" I nodded, "I hoped this wouldn't happen." He continued, looking upset, "There was a chance that when you'd collect a piece that you would hear him. I hoped that you wouldn't have to deal with it."

"So I have Riddle in me?" I asked slightly freaked out, "Is there a way to stop this?"

"The only way to stop it is to destroy all of the pieces, which have to be done together. Also, he is not in you but some powers may be given to you, such as the ability to talk to snakes. Do you want to see if it would work?" he said.

"No harm in trying." I shrugged.

He conjured a snake and I waited. I heard a hissing voice, "Where am I?" it asked.

"I can hear it." I said surprised it actually worked.

"You will be able to talk to it but I must say, keep this a secret. While talking to snakes is a gift, many children of Hermes can do it, the magic world sees it as a dark magic that is only done by the followers of Tom Riddle." He informed me.

"I'll be careful." I promised.

"Try to ignore the voice, it will only lead you to ruin. Good luck with school, and becoming animagi." He laughed at my shocked face, "You really think you can keep that a secret from me? It is a good idea, and not only for pranking but for your quest too. I would also consider telling your two new friends, the twins, about you being demigods." He said dismissing me.

When I shadow travelled back I was face to face with my mom. "Where were you?" she asked angrily.

"I had to ask dad something. I just forgot to tell you." I said looking at the floor.

She softened after that, "Just remember to tell me next time. Its dinnertime and I don't want you staying up late tonight. It'll be busy tomorrow."

**How do you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think. Here are some cookies. **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Telling the Twins

**Hello I would just like to say that Fred and George are not going to be demigods. Now let's continue with the story.**

"So your dad wants us to tell Fred and George the secret?" Eric asked making sure he heard me right.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes he did." I said annoyed by now.

"That will certainly go well. 'Hey Fred and George we're children of gods. We're not crazy at all!'" Ash said sarcastically.

We were all in my room. We were leaving for the station in an hour we had just gotten up extra early. I had started wearing my hair in a braid that went over my shoulder. Ash couldn't do anything with her extremely curly hair.

"It would be extra hard with us on the train. That's not exactly the best place to explain it." Eric pointed out.

"We just have to get a compartment to ourselves. There is that muffliato spell we can use and we just have to draw the curtains. I know it isn't great but it is better than a crowded castle where most secrets are known." I argued.

_They'll never listen to you. Just get rid of them. _Said my new head companion.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"I'm sorry if we annoyed you." Eric said. They had heard me.

"Never mind." I said normally.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Listen let's just make sure we have everything." I said trying to distract them. It worked.

**Hour later.**

We had made it onto the platform on time. We said our goodbyes and looked for Fred and George. We couldn't find them anywhere on the train so we waited at the entrance figuring that they were running late. Sure enough the Weasley family came running through.

"Quickly! We're going to be late." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly.

"Hey sorry we're late…" said fred.

"Let's find a compartment." Finished George.

We ran onto the train and found the compartment we saved. Luckily no one was in it yet. We shut the door and cast the spells.

"What's wrong?" George asked noticing our rush.

"We need to tell you something." I started out.

By the end of our explanation they were looking at us as if we had grown three heads.

I sighed. "We're not crazy. Here let me show you something." I said pulling out my sword.

"Blimey!" they said simultaneously.

I then controlled the shadows around us. "So you're telling the truth! That is amazing!" Fred said excitedly.

"No one else can know." Eric stressed.

"No problem, you're highnesses" George said doing a mock bow.

I burst out laughing as did the others.

"So you have the potion made?" George continued changing the subject.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' "see?" I brought out a vial from my backpack I always kept with me.

"So what animal do you think you'd be?" Ash asked.

"After the potion is drank we have to meditate and the time it take to work is not specified. It may take a while so it would be best done during one of the holidays. If we could find a place in the castle that no one knows about we could use as much time as possible then. But for the animal us demigods may be the animal of our parents. So mine might be an owl." Eric said.

"I don't want to be a pig." Ash whined. I understood why.

"That may not be true. I mean demigods aren't common knowledge. It may only be a chance but I would say you'd be a monkey." I teased her.

She pushed me to the side while rolling her eyes. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was the candy cart. We bought our snacks and sat down. I immediately piled all the chocolate frogs to myself.

"Don't hog all of the chocolate to yourself birdy." Fred said taking one as did the others.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Raven's animal was a raven?" Ash said taking a bite of her licorice wand. I never understood why people liked black licorice.

Fred and George ate their sandwiches first.

"I would like to be a cat. They're graceful, easily hidden, and I love cats." I said looking at my card. It was another Agrippa. I gave it to Fred and George since it was one that they needed and they want to bug their brother. _You'll be better as a snake. _My voice in my head was obsessed with snakes.

"So you'll be that crazy old cat lady." Fred said with a smirk.

"What do you think you'll be?" I asked brushing the comment aside.

"I don't know but I think we should have name when we find out what they are. Just like the old Marauders." Said Fred.

We continue to talk for the rest of the trip. Hermione did come asking if we saw Harry or Ron. She left worried. After that Fred and George worried so we searched for them. We could not find them. We got into the carriages when the train stopped. We still couldn't see them.

We sat through the sorting. That is when the rumors started. Harry and Ron drove a flying car to Hogwarts. Something that Harry would definitely do. Snape was sent to find them and soon McGonagall left too. We enjoyed the feast and left for our dorms. There was a newspaper on the table. So the rumors were true.

I went up to bed and made sure my backpack with the potions were locked in my trunk. Shadow flew onto it and actually nodded to me. She would make sure it was safe. I fell asleep which was riddled with the voice spewing acrid thoughts into my head.

**How do you like it? please review and tell me what you think. Here are the cookies.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	4. I see a map

I woke up before everyone else and I had a pounding headache. I got dressed and went outside of the common room. I wanted to walk through the castle while everyone was asleep. It was not long before students started to file into the halls to go to breakfast. I joined the crowd heading there and sat down at my table. I was hoping that I could find a place to practice animagus transformations.

I finished my breakfast early and went over to my friends. They had already finished also.

"Hey did you get your schedules yet. I have mine already." I asked.

"Yes let me see your schedule." Eric said grabbing it from my hands.

"We have transfiguration, potions, and defense together." He said, "We have Transfiguration first."

I moaned. I didn't like transfiguration as much as I did potions.

"Hey follow us." Fred said to us and continued walking on.

We all got up quickly to follow though I did hear Harry ask Ron why his brother hung out with Slytherin scum. I sent some shadows to make his plate of food fly into his face. I smirked when I exited the hall hearing all of the laughter.

We followed the twins down to where the kitchens are.

"We've been thinking." They started off.

"Don't hurt yourselves." Ash said jokingly.

"Very funny. This is about the room we need to find." George said.

"You see the elves that work here know all of the secret places and we could just ask them." Fred continued.

"But we also want to show you something. During our first year we were taken to Filch's office. Surprising since we were so innocent back then." George said. We all laughed at the last part.

"You see we were able to steal this from his office." Fred went on to explain while pulling out a piece of old parchment.

"That is such a treasure." I stated.

"It is just watch. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said.

Immediately the words 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDERS MAP.'

"It took us a while to figure it out. We found out by accident when George said that phrase while we were talking. Took us even longer to find out that saying Mischief Managed clears It." he said as the map returned to normal.

"So with this we can find a place that is secret and make sure no one will find us!" Eric said happily.

"We'll be the second Marauders." Ash said.

"I wonder who the first where though." Fred said.

I decided to tell them who. "They were Sirius Black, he was Padfoot, Remus Lupin, he was Moony, James Potter, he was Prongs, and Peter Pettigrew, and he was Wormtail. They're Animagi, which is why they had nicknames. My uncle Sirius told me." I said.

"That is so cool. Let's ask the elves our question now. Classes will start soon." Fred said smiling.

All we found from the elves was a place on the seventh floor that people hid stuff in. it was between these two tapestries. We promised that after classes were over each day we would either stand outside of it, trying to open it or research it in the library. We all headed to our classes. My first one was herbology and next was history of magic.

**I hope that you like it. Please leave a review. Here are some cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	5. Lockhart is an Idiot

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of work to do and I have another night class coming up which has me worried. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Classes went on normally. I soon fell into the rhythm of things after the long break from school. I loved potions and was one of the best in the year at it, besides Hermione and Eric. I am still getting used to my voice. Gods! I sound insane. I have been in a sour mood because of this, something my friends have noticed very quickly.

I enjoyed the classes. Well, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ash and I seem to be the only girls without a crush on the teacher. He was a complete idiot. He gave us a pop quiz to see if we read the book. Every question was about him. What gift he wanted? Or, what his life goal is? I looked at what Ash was doing. She gave all sarcastic answers. Such as he wanted a kick in the ass for a gift and he planned to be bald with no teeth. Eric sat back, arms crossed, not even filling out the test. Then I noticed he wrote 'this is stupid' across the front page. I doodled on the paper scenes of the underworld. There was also one that looked strangely like Lockhart being chased by an army of skeletons.

He collected the papers after a half hour. He stopped when he saw my friend's and my tests. He had a disapproving look on his face. Like we cared I thought sarcastically. He graded the papers while we waited. Adhd kicked in and I started to tap my fingers against the desk. The other students were annoyed but I didn't really care. The tapping took my mind off of the voice.

Lockhart stood up and said, "Now if miss Black would stop with the noise I'll tell you about the tests." He continued when I stopped. "I am disappointed by the results. The only one to get everything right is miss Granger. Some didn't fill the test out and one even drew pictures on the paper. Now we have a few minutes for a lesson."

He tapped on a covered cage that had been making noises. "In this cage are creatures that will make you run in fear." With that he pulled off the cover.

It was silent then I started to laugh. "Pixies! Really that is the big surprise." I said.

"You wouldn't be laughing if I released them!" he said opening the cage. They all came pouring out and causing a panic. Most of the students ran out of the class while the pixies destroyed the classroom. Soon only Ash, Eric, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I was left.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." he said cockily, "Peskipisky Pestornomi" which sounds like 'pesky pixie pester not me'. Big surprise, it didn't work.

He ducked down and said, "I'll let you get them back in the cage." He then went into his office and locked the door.

We were swinging books at them. Hermione whipped out her wand and yelled, "Immobolis". Which froze all of the pixies.

"Nice work." I complimented her as I went to collect the pixies.

By the time half were in the cage the spell wore off and Eric cast it again. In no time at all, the cage was locked and covered. The dark would keep them calmer.

We all left the classroom, Harry saying that he knew the spell all along and wanted them to figure it out themselves. Harry would probably turn out to be like Lockhart. Ash was upset because Harry did the least amount of work. Hermione looked angry since she was the one to do the spell.

"Good for you too bad you can't prove it." I challenged him.

He glared at me and pulled out his wand. "Immobolis!" he shouted at me.

"That's funny I can still move." I said happy I proved he was a pompous brat.

"You did something. You messed with my magic." He said. Ron backed him up though Hermione wasn't so sure.

"It is impossible to mess with someone else's magic." Eric stated.

We walked away after that. We ranted about how much of a coward Lockhart was on our way to meet Fred and George on the seventh floor. They called us over when they saw us.

"We heard about Lockhart." Fred said.

"Anyways we found the wall," George said.

"That the elves mentioned." Fred finished.

"How can you be sure? We are in a castle that has a lot of tapestries." Eric pointed out.

"Well after looking at the map." Fred said.

"We noticed something strange on the seventh floor." George said.

"This castle used up all the space it could but here there is an empty space that these hallways go around." Fred continued.

"Underneath it the space is used and so is the space above. There is an empty box in the middle of the castle." George finished.

"So this is the only space where there are two tapestries on the wall. Fantastic!" Eric said.

"So how do you get in?" Ash asked.

"We have no idea." Fred said.

"How about we come back tomorrow? For now we have no more classes, so let's go outside." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Eric agreed.

We spent the rest of the time walking outside. When it was time for dinner we walked into the Great hall and took our seats. I finished my food first and took to sitting back and watching the others. I noticed that Hermione didn't seem too happy next to her friends. It didn't too far into it and continued on. I left the great hall and went to bed earlier than the others. First though I did check to see if the animagus potions were safe. They were. Ash insists that I'm paranoid but I don't really care. If anyone figures out what we are doing then we are in trouble.

**How do you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Here are some cookies.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
